


Sudden Death

by KazunaRei



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sai touches him this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Death

He fell. Or rather his body fell. Without him in it.

Hikaru watched his body hit the ground with a soft thud, crumpled on its side dull green eyes slightly obscured by wisps of blond bangs staring at the wall empty. Should he be reacting in someway now? Horror, shock, fear, maybe even anger? But he felt nothing. 

A choked exhale had him turning to his right. His ghostly companion stood eyes wide, his sleeve covered hand hovering over his mouth. 

Sai stared at a transparent Hikaru, down to his body, back to the spirit and could utter one word,

“Oops.”


End file.
